


Would you like fries with that?

by SomeItalian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, I may have procrastinated on homework by writing this, I'm a serious writer sometimes, Like one line of Nino unfurtunatly, Or not, This is like half crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeItalian/pseuds/SomeItalian
Summary: Alya learns that Adrien hasn't had McDonald's, and takes him. Unfortunately, things never end the way one expects.





	Would you like fries with that?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I write seriously. And that I'm working on my other fic.

 “So where do you guys want to go for lunch?” Alya asked her friends, as is the custom for the quartet.

“Dude, I’m so sorry, but I gotta bail. Mom’s making lunch today, she said something about having tiny baked potatoes, and I’m not gonna miss out on quality potating,” Nino said with excitement. He really liked potatoes. Nino just thinks their neat.

“I promised my parents that I’d be home for lunch all week, sorry Alya,” Marinette sighed. She hated ditching her friend like this, but she’d never break a promise if she could help it.

“So, looks like it’s just you and me, Agreste. Where do you wanna go?” Alya questioned the last remaining member of the group.

“Hmmm, what about McDonalds? I heard that they have pretty good food there,” Adrien replied thoughtfully, and with an innocence only a baby could have.

The three looked at him with faces that could only be described as utter shock meets complete confusion meets hatred at modeling diets, because who is over ten that’s never had McDonalds and is as rich as the Sunshine Boy. Gabriel is going to have a word with his son’s three friends about his diet and his career because Gabriel is stunting the boy in so many ways, that Alya can take him down in five minutes flat. She can be really determined when she needs or wants to be.

“You… you’ve never… had… McDonalds…” Nino managed to stutter out.

“Nope, Father never allowed it due to modeling. He said it was too fattening,” Adrien sighed. He just wanted a few times where he was normal. Too bad his father was an ass big enough to rival Aunt Fanny from Robots.

“We’re going there, and I’m getting you anything you want, and you’re not paying anything for it. Do you hear me Agreste?” Alya yelled after getting over the initial shock of her secret crush (Don’t tell Marinette or she’d be silently resigned. She would say, “I’m fine,” but she’d be lying. Girl code is evil sometimes.)

Alya _has_ liked Adrien for a while, but she’d never act on it since her best friend has had the biggest crush on him since his, and Alya’s, first day of school. Alya saw past his “Model Student and Son” façade really quickly, and saw that he was sad, sadder than anyone she’d ever met. She vowed, that from that day on, that she would do anything to make him genuinely smile, and give him a reason to keep that bright smile on his stupidly optimistic face. Seriously, how does he stay that optimistic when he has such a horrible home life? Alya didn’t know how, or why, but it made her fall for him even harder.

“I can p-“Adrien started, but was silenced by a finger on his lips, courtesy of Alya, with the most determined look he had ever seen in his life. It was scary, yet sweet. Like a cat offering a dead animal, which happens a bit too much to him. Damn cat kwami and his cat tendencies.

“You are going to be treated to McDonalds, and you are going to order whatever you want, regardless of price. Do you understand me?” Alya demanded.

Adrien, still with his lips closed due to her finger over them, nodded. A bit scared, a bit nervous, but for some reason, he really wanted this to go well, so he didn’t argue with his sassy friend. “Good. Now, lunch is about to start, so make sure you’re ready. I’m not wasting any time on you trying to worm your way into paying, or out of it.” It was said with so much determination that Adrien felt his heart skip a beat. Had Alya always been so… heroic?

Nino and Marinette said bye to their friends and walked towards their homes for their lunches, and Alya took Adrien by the hand, and started running to the closest McDonalds. Adrien was just dragged along for the ride, almost literally.

It took a few minutes, a puddle, and a stop for a really cute dog (“Look at its floppy ears Adrien! It’s so cute and frumpy!”) the duo made it to the fast food joint Adrien has been deprived of. Somehow, despite everything, Alya looked like she faced God and walked backwards into hell, while Adrien had that typical model aesthetic.

“How do you do that?” Alya question as she picked a branch out of her hair.

“I don’t question it. If I do, it will go away, and that woudn’t be good for anyone,” Adrien grinned.

“Shut up and order whatever you want Model Boy,” Alya replied, cocking her hip and putting a hand on it. “We don’t have all day.”

“And where was that when we ran into the dog?”

“So are you two going to order something?” the exhausted cashier sighed.

“Sorry, I’ll have a grilled McChicken and a salad,” Alya grinned sheepishly.

“I’ll have a sal-“Adrien started before he got cut off by Alya.

“Just give him a McDouble, McFlurry with MnMs, and a ten piece McNugget mea,” Alya told the cashier while Adrien looked at her with wonder and slight horror, which was becoming more common with time passing.

“Anything else?” the cashier said while handing the two their cups, Adrien going and getting them soda.

After they got their food, and Alya paid for the food, Adrien slipping her ten euro, her yelling at him for paying her back when she said that she would pay for it, and Adrien slowly realizing “Oh shit she’s actually really cute. Is this a crush? DO I HAVE A CRUSH ON ALYA?”

“What do you think Model Boy?” Alya questioned right as they sat down, not skipping any time on Adrien actually eating.

“Alya, I haven’t had a bite. I should probably do that _before_ you ask me that question. Now what should I start with?” Adrien wondered, drawing it out to annoy Alya, and it was working.

“Just eat your damn food. I didn’t drag you here and pay for this food only to go cold. Fries first, they’re best hot,” Alya told him while munching on her salad.

Adrien took her advice, and ate a fry, but not before doing something Alya would have killed anyone else for. He dipped it in his ice cream.

“What was that?” Alya demanded him, after a minute. She had an expression on her face that could only be duplicated if she saw what Ladybug did with Animan.

“What was what?” Adrien said innocently, yet with a smirk.

“That. You dipped your fries in ice cream. That’s a HUGE no-no. And to think I had a crush on you,” She chastised, the last part barely loud enough for the magical cat boy to hear.

“So it annoys you when I do…. This?” he questioned while repeating his food choices that he’ll probably regret later, but is too fun in the moment to pass up.

“Yes, that. My mother is a high class chef, and she taught me never to do that. That’s just unnatural. Let me try it.”

Adrien slid his fries over to her, and the ice cream, focusing on the sandwich for now. His crush took a fry carefully, and hovered over the ice cream, like she was dropping a chemical into a beaker from a dropper.

“Just eat your da- darn food,” Adrien tried to imitate, but couldn’t because he couldn’t bring himself to curse.

“Bite me, Agreste,” Alya said while finally dipping the fry in the ice cream and bringing it to her mouth,

“Gladly,” Adrien said without thinking, only realizing what he said when Alya dropped the fry on the table, causing him to blush red enough to give Ladybug’s suit’s hue a run for it’s money.

“Oh. My. God. You did _not_ just say that,” Alya gasped. “Adrien Agreste, actual ray of sunshine, most beautiful in school, just said something kinky. What universe did I travel to?”

“One where you stole all my fries. Those were good,” Adrien pouted.

“I bet you taste just as good as them,” Alya retorted. “I can be flirty too, you know.”

A slightly uncomfortable silence fell over the duo, causing them to both blush. Adrien _had_ flirted with her first, even if unintentionally, and she just returned the sentiment. Marinette is gonna kill her later for flirting with him like this.

“Sooooo. Any good akuma coverages lately?” Adrien asked, trying to defuse the uncomfortable air around them.

“I can think of one that may be soon. It’ll be like Dark Cupid all over again…” Alya sighed.

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked so innocently.

“You really are that oblivious aren’t you? Damn Nino and his dumb bets.” Alya cursed. “Marinette’s had this huge crush on you for a while,” while whispering “And so have I.”

“Well it’s a good thing I like you too.” Adrien blurted out, extremely Chat like. ‘Smooth, Agreste. Let your crush know that you like her, while she’s holding your ice cream.’

“Wait what? You have a crush on me?” Alya wondered to the model.

“Yes. No. Both actually.” Adrien stammered out, not knowing where he stood himself. Marinette was cute, and nice, and he could see why half the class liked her. He thought she didn’t like him, since she yelled at him on his first day, and couldn’t ever get a straight sentence out in the first place.

“You are so lucky. Both of us are bisexual anyways. Haven’t you seen how Mari hangs over me all the time? Girl isn’t straight, and I wear flannel.”

“I was wondering that myself. So you two would both-“

“Yep. Marinette would say yes in a heartbeat, and we’re practically dating anyways. Our little mutual crush is just the icing on the cake, or the ice cream on the fries if you will.”

“The little demon was wrong, I’m not the unluckiest cat in history.”

“What? What about a demon and ca- oh my god."

"Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that."

“Great. You let the cat out of the bag, Now that you let me out, can I have some cheese?” the demon in question asked, huffing.

"What is that?"

"A demon known as Plagg. Otherwise known as the source of Chat Noir's transformations. Surprise?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the gratuitous jokes. I try to be funny, and it doesn't always work.


End file.
